


Just leave me alone today

by Lazy_Stalker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fluff, Gen, Swapfell, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Violence, fight, the bros argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/pseuds/Lazy_Stalker
Summary: Slim is having a bad day and it seems that he can’t relax even in his own house.





	Just leave me alone today

Papyrus was having a very bad day.

  
A group of retarded kids had set traps for him. He fell in a hole filled with cold water and these fuckers stole his gold when he was still confused about what the fuck just happened. And here he thought they tried to help him, heh. Later, he fell asleep on his station and this day his master just had to walk this way. After lecturing how irresponsible and dangerous is his behavior, hitting him a few times with his riding crop, Sans left him even more annoyed. He couldn’t sleep at night and it seemed his brother didn’t care about his problems.  
What’s even worse he forgot his cigarettes and was dying for a smoke. Because of the lack of sleep he was too tired to teleport, which meant he was doomed to endure the irritating thirst for nicotine.

  
When his shift was finally over, he went to the Muffets to ease his pain with some alcohol and sweets. But turned out the last time he got so drunk he attacked another customer and left through a window. Because of that the spider monster was still angry at him and didn’t want Papyrus to come and pay a visit any time soon.

  
Annoyed, tired and hungry he walked back home. He was usually calm and collected, but he felt like even the sound of the snow crushed under his boots was driving him mad. He huffed and walked faster. Slim just wanted to get to the house as fast as possible and rest a little. The streets were mostly empty; it was quite late and at this hour, the cold wind kept everyone inside their warm shelters. Whoever decided to stay outside for a longer period of time, ended up as a frozen statue.

  
But right now, Papyrus didn’t care. The anger inside him kept him all warm and ready to kill. He usually kept his cool, yet this one day everything went wrong. Every monster that was brave enough to look him in the eyes was greeted by a murderous glare from him. He promised Sans to not kill anybody without a reason and he always keeps his promises. But he wasn’t sure if someone attacked him now he would have enough self-control to not destroy half of the town.  
Lucky, no one was dumb enough to get in his way. He walked to the door of his house and opened it.

  
“I’m home!” he announced himself, shutting the door with enough force to break the wall. This surely wasn’t necessary, but he simply didn’t care. He brushed snow off his jacket and hang it; the snowflakes slowly fell on the floor, leaving small wet spots. He carelessly threw his boots under the clothes hanger, ignoring how it messed the carpet underneath. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Cold and refreshing - just what he needed. Slim moved to the living room and lied down on the couch. He sighed, closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying a moment of blissfully silence.

  
“I really need this” he said to himself, opening the beer and drinking half of the can at once. Being drunk always helped him relax, so it was a matter of time till he felt a little better. At least he thought so.

  
“PAPYRUS!” a loud voice came from the first floor. “Your shift ended over an hour ago!” he heard footsteps on the stairs, slowly coming closer. “And with your long ass legs, it should’ve taken you less than 30 minutes to come back.” Papyrus groaned, already annoyed by his brother noisy attitude.  
“You went to that bitch, didn’t you? I’ve forbidden you from coming there, you know that! And again, you disobeyed me!” judging by how loud his voice was right now, Sans must’ve walked behind the couch. “You slept while your work and then didn’t even bother to come on the proper time? I was waiting for you with the dinner! Are you fucking serious?!”

  
Papyrus sighed, trying to stay calm. He REALLY wasn’t in the mood for his brother bullshit, not today. He sat and faced their TV, ignoring Sans and not even bothering to look at him. Even the black screen was more interesting than his yelling sibling.

  
“You are really asking for punishment, you know?! Disrespectful mutt! How dare… you…” Sans’ eyes landed on the dirty carpet and wet floor he cleaned today. He hastily looked at his brother back, shaking with anger. He clenched his fists and growled, walking towards Slim.

  
“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THAT’S IT!” He yelled, knocking the beer Papyrus was drinking out of his hand. The liquid dripped down on his turtleneck sweater and his pants while the can fell on the floor. ‘Stay.Calm.’ He told himself, hardly trying to not react and let his anger take control. He could feel the wet and cold clothes stick to his bones, it wasn’t pleasant. His cheekbones warmed up, the fury inside him made it hard to think.

  
“Look at me, you fucking prick!” Sans roughly grabbed the other jaw and turned his head towards him, giving him a dreadful look and totally ignoring the emotions on his brother face. “You really fucked up today! And you’re going to pay for all of this!”

  
Slim growled and stood up, not daring to break the eye contact. He was way taller than Sans and it was easy to tower over him. Sans had to let go of his jaw, it was impossible to reach for it when his brother wasn’t on his level. He kept glaring at the other, now aware of the waves of rage that Slim soul was causing. The anger in his eyes freaked him out a little, but he wasn’t going to let his brother win.

  
Sans yelped, surprised as his brother lowered his head and grabbed his bandana. “I’m not in mood for your games, Sans. Fuck off.” Papyrus said in a low voice as let go of the piece of cloth and powerfully pushed his brother. Sans, who wasn’t ready for this, lost balance and fell on his butt. The strong punch knocked the air of him and could be enough to break his ribs.

  
Sans looked at his sibling, still processing what just happened. It wasn’t their first fight, but Papyrus never used that much strength against him. His ribcage hurt, the pain was radiating from his sternum and pelvis. He put a hand on his chest, gently rubbing aching bones. He was surprised and felt a spark of fear strike inside him. There was definitely something wrong with the taller skeleton today. But, he wasn’t going to let that outburst pass unnoticed. He slowly stood up again, huffing in anger. It seemed that his brother forgot his place.

  
Slim on the other hand, was taken-aback by his actions. He wanted to push Sans, yes, but not with that much force. He let out a shaky breath; he almost seriously hurt his sibling. Papyrus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. If he used more strength, he could’ve just killed his brother. He had to calm down or this could end really badly for both of them.

  
Suddenly, he felt a hard smash on his cheek, powerful enough to make him turn his head. “How fucking dare you! You fucker, on your knees!” He hissed in pain and growled. Slim had problems with controlling his feelings when he was mad. And Sans was just asking for troubles, pushing all the wrong buttons.  
Papyrus ignored his brother, but was quickly brought to his knees when the other roughly pulled his sweater and kicked his knee backwards, almost breaking it. He whined, another source of pain causing him to swear under his breath.

  
“Listen to me, you dog!” Sans shouted, his words full of venom. “You’re asking for a death wish!” papyrus snorted. His brother was asking for the same wish. He clearly ignored the sings Papyrus was giving him; the atmosphere between them was getting really tense.

  
“You walk into our house like it was some old barn, like you can do whatever you want!” another slap on the same cheek. “You sleep at your work station and neglect your duties!” another one. “And if that wasn’t bad enough, instead of helping me take care of our home you prefer to go to that bitch and get drunk again!” Sans was about to hit his brother again, but Slim caught his hand midflight, almost crushing his ulna and radius bone. Using his other hand, he grabbed Sans’ neck and pushed him on the ground, jumping on him. The smaller skeleton’s skull hit the wooden floor, his vision became blurry. He could feel the other’s hand tighten on his cervical vertebrae, making it difficult to breathe. Slim quickly sat on his thighs, trapping his sibling. With his free arm Sans grabbed Papyrus’ wrist, trying to take the hand off his neck. He dig his fingers deep enough to make Slim bleed, but he couldn’t do anything to loosen the strong grip.

  
“Listen up, Sans. I ain’t feeling good today, alright? So what abou-” before he could end, a bone pierced the right side of his head, making him fell off his brother and hit the ground hard. He whined and put his hand on the sore skull, feeling the blood leak out.

  
“Ah fuuuck! Ugh-” his skull was pulsing with blinding pain. But before he could even do anything, he felt a boot crush his middle ribs, breaking 2 of them. He screamed, opening his eyes and hugging himself on the floor. He had to stay calm, he couldn’t let himself attack his brother. But the throbbing pain only edged him on.

  
Papyrus saw out of the corner of his eye that his brother was aiming for another kick. Instinctively, in a rush of adrenaline he teleported and dodged the up-coming boot.

  
Sans heard the tell-tale sound behind him and hastily turned around, looking for his brother.

  
“Don't you dare run away, you whelp!” he yelled, conjuring another bone. He got this, he could dominate his sibling. At least he thought so.

  
He squeaked as he felt his soul turn blue, making it impossible to move. “Let me go right now!” he demanded as he shot his sharpened magic bones in every direction, hoping that one of them would hit Slim.

  
“Just shut up, will ya?!” Papyrus screeched, revealing his position behind a closet. Sans snorted victoriously and immediately aimed for that spot, but before the attack hit and shattered the wooden surface the taller skeleton teleported again.

  
“Motherfucker!” Sans hissed, his brother ability was annoying the shit out of him. It wasn’t fair! “Stop that, you coward! Fight me or I wil-ahh?!” he felt his soul being slowly lifted, his feet leaving the floor and body flying in the air. When he was about to yell something again, Papyrus violently threw his body against the TV. It was powerful enough to make him knock the huge screen of the sideboard.

  
“…ugh… f-fuck you…” that hurt, it really did. It was kind of surprising the collision didn’t kill him right away. He whimpered, small pieces of the TV screen scratched his back; the landing wasn’t pleasant either. He fell on his head and on his face to be precise; his nasal bone sting terribly. He tried to sit, pushing himself up with wobbly arms. Sans wasn’t used to pain, his brother always protected him from any harm, afraid that he could dust at any moment, killed by some bloodthirsty monster. But right now, Papyrus was the one hurting him and even these small demonstrations of his power scared him. Slim was holding back probably, aware of how little HP he had. Yet, the piercing pain on his back reminded him that he wanted to hurt him. He massaged his nose with one of his hands, smearing the blood that leaked though his nose on his face and supporting himself with the other hand.

  
He yelped as Papyrus grabbed him by his bandana, lifting him up again and smashing on the ground with a low growl. A long scream escaped Sans mouth and he looked up, searching for his brother face.

  
As soon as he saw him, he regretted his decision. Slim was furious, his right eye was flaring rusty orange, a small drop of his blood fell on Sans’ face and he could feel the liquid run down his face, leaving a rosy track. His sweater looked bad – it was soaked thanks to the beer and bloody red because of the blood that must’ve escaped though his broken ribs. He gulped, feeling really frightened. He should’ve known better than irritate his sibling. How could he even consider being able to win with him? Papyrus was bigger, stronger and faster and he was aware of that. Slim was ready to kill a random person without hesitation. He began to tremble, now understanding his mistake.

  
Slim wasted no time, raising his body and crushing him onto the ground again with same force. Enough to hurt, not enough to kill. Sans’ whimpered and hid his face behind his hands, pitifully trying to prepare for any up-coming pain.

  
“S-stop! Please!” he begged, his soul throbbed rapidly. He was too afraid to move and his whole body was sore. He felt his bandana being pulled again, the fear rising inside him. “No, no, n-no!”

  
His body hit the floor again and he was sure at least one of his ribs broke, making him cry out. “AHH! P-please, no more! Papyrus! Please s-stop!” He was going to die, thanks to his own stupidity. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he was sobbing quietly. He wanted this to stop, it was too much. His whole body was shaking violently and his vision became unclear. Yet again, he felt the piece of material on his neck being raised.

  
“Pappy, n-no!” He was in the air, his body not ready for another wave of pain. “Pepper! P-pepper! Oh my god PEPPER!”

  
Papyrus stopped, looking shocked and confused. “We’re not… playing…” they weren’t, why would Sans use their safeword? He quickly understood as he looked at the trembling skeleton who was watching him with panic in his eyes, now alert of what he was doing to him. Shame and regret hit him hard - he lost control again.  
“Please, d-don’t hurt me… no m-more, please” Sans silently sobbed, still on his brother mercy.

  
“M-my God, Sans… I’m sorry” he placed his sibling on the floor and let go of his bandana and the other quickly moved away from him. He stopped as he his back touched the wall, making him whine and jump away. He curled into a ball and cried harder, making Slim feel like a total asshole. Why Sans just couldn’t listen to him for once?! He didn’t want to hurt him. But thanks to his untamable anger, he almost killed his little sibling. He gritted his teeth, the rage now gone and replaced by guilt. He sighed and walked towards Sans, making him tremble even more. The small skeleton looked at his brother, unsure of his intentions. His mouth escaped a quiet whine as the other approached him.

  
“Shh, Sans… I’m sorry, calm down” he crouched in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you… don’t cry, please. Come here” Slim opened his arms in a friendly gesture, patiently waiting for his brother response.

  
Sans looked at him, considering what he should do. His whole body was in pain, thanks to Papyrus... But was it really his fault? He warned him, asked to stop. He wanted to prevent this, but it seemed like Sans was too blind and proud of himself to listen to his brother. How dare him call Papyrus an idiot while he was the stupid one?

He was still scared but the truth was he never felt safer than in his brother embrace. His shaky hands reached out, willing to be hugged by him. Papyrus smiled wider as he moved closer and gently put his hands on Sans back, trying to not cause any more pain. His soul generated small waves of relief. He was so happy Sans was alive, badly hurt but still there. He felt the other one cling to him and sob a little quieter.  
“Oh Pappy… I’m s-sorry, it’s my f-fault” Papyrus put his hand on his sibling’s skull, petting it and placing small kisses on his forehead. “I… I s-shouldn’t have… I knew you were frustrated… I’m sorry, I’m a terrible brother” Slim’s soul hurt at these words filled with pure regret and sadness. Everyone makes mistakes, even someone as great as his brother.

  
“It’s okay, Sans. Everything is okay, shhh” the smaller skeleton stopped shaking and wiped his eyes. “We can talk about this later, okay? I have to take care of your wounds” and there were many of them. Scratches and cracks on his back and whole ribcage, a missing rib, cracks on hands, face, neck… if not the trick with sleeping, it would be the end of him.

  
He grabbed Sans, his body going limp in his hold. The smaller skeleton was too tired and sore to move, he just kept looking at Papyrus with a small smile.

  
“I’m sorry, Pappy… I’m such a _bone_ head” Slim eyed his brother in disbelief for a second and then laughed heartily, the other joined him soon after.

  
“Nyeheh, you are. We both are, aren’t we?” he asked, holding his sibling tight and walking towards the bathroom. Sans just nodded and closed his eyes, feeling safe again.

Sometimes he thought he didn’t deserve such a cool, loving brother like Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said there was supposed to be a loving and affectionate sex scene?


End file.
